


Renegade

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Series: All's Fair in Love and War [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Priestesses, Princes & Princesses, Sequel, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: All good things have to come to an end. Not all fairy tales have happy endings. With all odds against them, will Axel and Roxas be able to live happily ever after?





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to the sequel for All's Fair in Love and War! Its been a long 7 months huh? But I swear I have legit excuses! First I wanted to finish Cinders and Masks. Then I ended up going to school full time and worked 2 jobs that combined were almost 60 hour weeks. And last month I moved from the south east to the Pacific Northwest (best decision of my life tbh).  
> But I finally manged to make this happen! I hope I can keep the updates going, but I start school at the end of September and I currently work 40 hour weeks. So updates may slow down, but I really really wanna finish this story so don't give up on it or me!

Axel rose early with the sun that morning. Green eyes traveled over to his sleeping husband. Roxas laid on his stomach, hugging the pillow under his head, their blanket hanging low on his naked hips. The sun leaked through the partly open curtains, giving the younger man a radiant glow around him. Long fingers couldn’t help themselves as they gently ran through those tempting golden spikes.

Roxas’s nose scrunched up at the touch, slowly waking up. Blue eyes cracked open, irritation could be seen in them at the rude awakening, “Can I help you?” The boy’s voice was laced with sleepiness and slightly slurred from the pillow.

“No. Go back to sleep. I promised Father I’d do something for him, so I need to head out.” The redhead pulled back from Roxas and started to get out of bed, intended on getting a shower and heading out soon.

Roxas sat up and stretched, popping his back, “How long are you going to be?” The pout on his face was almost pathetic. The blond sat up on his elbows so he could watch Axel more closely, “Where is he sending you?” It was obvious the young prince was worried about his husband disappearing for half a year again.

“I’m not sure. A couple days probably.” Axel admitted. 

“Oh…” The syllable came out almost like disappointed sigh, “Well be careful, okay?”

Axel couldn’t help himself. Roxas just looked so sad. He leaned down and tried to kiss the disappointment off those temped lips. Somehow during the innocent kiss Axel ended up on top of Roxas, pushing the blond on his back. The two parted, pants of hot breath surrounded them.

“You should go.” Roxas whispered. Despite his words, fingers dug into Axel’s arms, making it impossible for the man to move.

“Yeah, I should.”

But, he didn’t.

~X~x~X~x~

Axel quickly walked down the long halls of the palace. He ran long fingers through his wet hair. Thanks to Roxas he was running late and didn’t have time to properly dry his hair. The wet strands clung to his forehead in the most annoying way possible. After a too long walk, Axel finally found himself outside by the stables where some visitors waited for him.

“You’re late.” Sora pouted with his arms crossed over his chest in an annoyed stance, “You were supposed to meet us here an hour ago! What if Roxas had come out and saw us?”

“Trust me, your brother is the reason I’m late. He isn’t coming out any time soon.” Axel gave the other price a mischievous wink and wicked grin. The deep blush and shocked look that passed Sora’s face made being late worth it. Well, a satisfied Roxas waiting for him back in the room was also a plus too. 

“I…you…” Sora stuttered for a moment before collecting himself. His hand went to the sword on his side, “I swear to Carbuncle, Axel, if you did anything to my baby brother again without his consent I have no problem running you through right now.”

“Wait, what?” Hayner suddenly pipped up. His brown eyes wide from what Sora had said, “Fuck you! You’re fucking sick!” The servant went to push past Axel but was immediately pulled back by the redhead.

“Look here you little worm.” Axel seethed. Hayner’s shirt balled up in his fist, making it impossible for the boy to get away, “I invited you two here to surprise Roxas, but if you’re going to be a disrespectful piece of shit then I have no problem sending you home.” He violently tossed Hayner aside, making him fall roughly on his behind. Green eyes turned to a still defensive Sora, “And no. Everything was consensual.” He gave the younger prince a wide smile that reached his eyes, “Not that it’s any of your buisness what happens in my bedroom anyway.”

“It does when my baby brother, who you’ve hurt before, is involved.” Sora growled as he helped Hayner back onto his feet.

Axel treid to hide the flinch from the younger prince’s comment. He and Roxas has both worked so hard to put those incidents behind them, “And I’m trying to make up for that shit. Now if you’ll come with me.” He managed to grit out between clenched teeth. With a quick turn, Axel began to walk back towards the castle, hoping Sora and Hayner were following.

Sora wasn’t expecting a grand entrance. But he was expecting, at the very least, to be able to go through the main entrance and not through the backdoor service doors like some peasant. Hayner, on the other hand, seemed to be fitting right in. The dirty blond waved at fellow servants, peaked at the food that was being made, and checked out anything with two legs and breast that were in his line of sight. 

“Please tell me we won’t have to stay down here until the party.” Sora groaned as he watched Hayner flirt with a very unimpressed redhead girl, making the young prince pale, “Hayner!” He gasped. Blue eyes looked over and saw Axel wasn’t paying attention. Too distracted talking to the head chief about something. Sora took his chance and marched over to his servant, “I’m sorry for him ma’am.” Sora grabbed Hayner and forced the blond to bow, “Apologize.” 

“What? What did I do?” Hayner grumbled. She was just a random cook. Her clothes were covered in flour and hands, showing she had been working. There was even a little bit on her button nose and grinning cheeks. She was adorable and could cook. Totally Hayner’s type.

“That’s the princess you dolt!” Sora practically growled in the blond’s ear. God if Axel saw what was happening he’d have Hayner thrown in the dungeons.

Hayner’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open like a hinge was broken. incomprehensible words spilt from his mouth as his broken brain tried to form a thought. Finally, he peaked over his shoulder, just to make sure Axel hadn’t seen the small slip up. Making Kairi laugh.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Sora. That boy has complete tunnel vision.” She waved her hand over at her older brother, who was still distracted, “He’s too busy making sure everything is perfect tonight to notice a dirty, little servant.”

Sora dropped his guard, but still made sure he was standing between Kairi and Axel, so the older redhead wouldn’t be able to see his little sister, “But why are you down here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for tonight?” 

Kairi just shrugged and went back to kneading the dough on the table, “It gets boring around here. Plus, it’s good to know some basic skills. I know my father and brothers wouldn’t approve. ‘It’s beneath a princess to associated with the work.’ Or some lame excuse like that. But most of my friends are commoners. My best friend owns the local bakery and I’ve gone on dates with most of the guard.” Both men seemed to be embarrassed by the last comment, but Kairi stayed unashamed of her unladylike actions, “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t born a princess.”

“Kairi…” Sora wanted to reassure the young girl. He knew she didn’t have it easy with three overprotective brother’s and father, and an unwanted arranged marriage on top of it. 

But before he could think of what to say, Axel’s voice boomed across the rooms, “Are you two coming or shall I just leave you here to wonder around?” The older man sounded annoyed, but to Lamina visitors, Axel always seemed to be annoyed.

“We’re coming!” Sora called back. He gave Kairi one last sympathetic looks before grabbing Hayner and hurrying up to catch up with Axel.

The trio continued their trek through the castle. Axel made sure to stick to going through servant halls to avoid Roxas from seeing them. They got weird and uneasy stares from everyone as they watched their prince walk through their privet areas. Some even grabbed brooms or dusters to try and make themselves look busy. Not that Axel was paying them much mind.

It took a bit longer than Sora would have liked, but they finally arrived at a room in the finer quarters of the castle that were used to house the most important guests, “This is your room Sora. Hayner will be staying with the other servants, but it would make everything easier on me if both of you will stay here until that party.”

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas uneasily made his way around the ballroom. Lords and ladies that the young prince didn’t know crowded around him to wish the young blond a happy nineteenth birthday. Of course, Roxas thanked them and would make some small talk, but he just felt like an awkward center piece to Xehanort’s extravagant party. A way to show off his spoil of war. Just the thought made Roxas shiver and want to disappear back to his room. Why did Axel have to leave today? Did Axel even know what today was?

“Hey birthday boy!” A flash of red got Roxas’s hopes up, but they quickly died at the sight of Reno with Larxene on his arm. The girl was absolutely glowing as she clung to her fiancé’s arm.

Roxas smiled at the couple, a little envious that they weren’t even married and yet they could be more open with their affections than Roxas could with his husband, “Hello Reno, Lady Larxene.” The blond gave the two a genuine smile. At least they were a familiar and people he could have an actual conversation with, “So, I heard you two finally set a date.” Just because Roxas was jealous didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy for the two.

Larxene’s smile seemed to grow at the mention of her upcoming wedding, “End of May.” The young Lady said, “Right before it gets too hot for comfortable travel, but not too cold. Aunt Tifa wants to host it over in Muller.” The woman snorted, “She says men can’t plan a proper wedding.”

“I think my wedding went just fine and I don’t think a lot of women were involved with that.” Roxas playfully pouted. In all honesty, his wedding felt so long ago, and he was so distracted during it, that the boy didn’t remember that day too well. Or at least not well enough to remember trivial details like decorations and music. But he could remember how hard his heart pounded against his chest as he walked down the aisle and the man at the other end that scared him half to death. He remembered how sweet Axel had been during their first dance, to how cold he became soon after. 

Reno just shrugged, “It was nice enough. Can’t say I’ve been invited to many weddings to judge.” The redhead smiled, “It’s been too long since there has been no tension between the kingdoms that we can actually enjoy celebrations without worry. And its all thanks to you. Happy birthday!” The elder prince held up his campaign glass and took a sip. 

“Thanks Reno.” Roxas drank from his own glass, “I just wish your father hadn’t sent Axel away. But even if he didn’t, I don’t think Axel even knew what today was.” The blond brokenly laughed. He had never mentioned his birthday to his husband. Sharing a birthday his whole life made it a tad bit less special. But he had secretly hoped that Axel would seek the date out on his own and do something special for him.

Suddenly something hard hit Roxas, making the blond stumble and drop his glass, shattering it across the floor. The ballroom hushed at the sudden commotion. All eyes turned to the young prince who stood in shock from the sudden hug he found himself in.

“Roxas!” Sora cried as he held his younger brother close, “I missed you.” 

It took a moment for everything to catch up to Roxas and realize who was holding him. How long had it been since he had last seen his brother? Seven, eight months? Tears began to well up in blue eyes as he clung to his older brother. Murmurs from the other guest circulated around the room, talking about the sweet scene in front of them. 

“Sora!” Roxas quietly cried as he grabbed the back of Sora’s shirt and held the brunet close, almost like a lifeline, “What are you doing here?” 

The older prince wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist and guided him outside, away form prying eyes. The made their way to the main hall, which had been emptied out at the beginning of the party, “I was asked here. Well, Ventus was technically asked,” Sora laughed at the happy look on Roxas’s face at the mention of his twin’s name, “But Mother said, ‘If I can’t have both of my babies on their birthday I need to have one.’” The brother’s both laughed at the falsetto voice Sora made to mimic the queen of Lamina, “You know how she is; always has to have a reason to host a party.”

“Well Ventus or no, I’m still happy you’re here. I’ve missed you both.” Roxas hugged his brother again. 

Sora rested his head on the blond’s shoulder, finally relaxing to know his little brother was safe, “You need to come home to visit more often. Everyone misses you.”

“I miss everyone too.” Roxas frowned as he thought of his home kingdom, “But it’s not so bad here. I’ve made friends with a lot of people. Vanitas has been training me to defend myself too! I bet I can take you in a fight now.” The blond joked as he elbowed Sora in the ribs, making them both laugh, “ But it would be nice if King Xehanort would stop sending Axel out of missions and training all the time so he could spend some time…here…” He wanted to say ‘with me’ but Roxas didn’t know how Sora would react, “He’s a nice guy.”

“Only nice?” A smooth voice said from behind Roxas, startling the blond. Roxas quickly turned and saw Axel leaning against a pillar, “Wow and here I am, doing everything I can to make sure this day is special for you and all I get is nice. You know I should-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the wind was knocked out of him by a forceful hug.

“You did remember.” Roxas happily said into Axel’s chest before pulling away, “And safe to assume you’re the one who invited Sora?”

“Very safe to assume.” Axel grinned at his blond. He leaned down and gave the birthday boy a quick peck on the lips, only pulling away at the gagging noise.

“Happy you two are finally getting along but, ugh, do not need to see that.” The visiting prince gagged again only to get punched in the arm by Roxas.

The brothers went to walk back into the party, but strong arms pulled Roxas back. The blond gasped as one arm wrapped around his lower back and the other around his neck, firmly holding him in place. Before Roxas knew what was happening, Axel was kissing him again. He could hear Sora groan but at the moment, Roxas didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulled him closer.

A tongue prodded at Roxas’s lips, and the prince eagerly parted them, letting Axel’s tongue inside his mouth. It had only been a few hours since the two had seen each other, but to Roxas it felt like it had been weeks. Today was supposed to be a happy day for him, but the thought of Axel forgetting about his birthday drained some of Roxas’s energy, but he could feel it coming back to him.

Sora coughed to get the men’s attention, “If you two are finished sucking face, maybe we should head back. It should almost be time for cake.”

“Oh yeah,” Roxas blushed. He went to pull away, but those strong arms held fast. Confused blue looked into green. Their lips touched one last time before Axel let him go.

“Okay, I’m ready to go back in.” Axel happily chirped as he released his blond. Roxas rolled his eyes at that stupid look on Axel’s face but followed him and Sora back to the party. Everyone attending didn’t seem to notice or even miss the trio, nor did they notice their return. 

Sora was quickly whisked away by Kairi, eager to get away from her fiancé, leaving Roxas alone with Axel, “Care to dance?” The redhead asked as he held his arm out for Roxas to take. 

Roxas felt his heart race in his chest. The last time they danced had been at their wedding. Then there was Xehanort’s little threat, “But we aren’t supposed to get too close. Don’t want to upset Ifrit, or whatever it was your father was so upset about.” Roxas scrunched up his nose. The old king of Ignis had blackmailed Roxas only a few months back about his and Axel’s relationship. King Xehanort didn’t like how his son had fallen for another man. Sexual relationships were fine between men under Ifrit’s grace, but romance or feelings of any kind were forbidden. If Roxas encouraged Axel in anyway, he feared Xehanort would make an example of him and show the blond his rightful place as a whore. And of course, Axel wasn’t allowed to know. Roxas didn’t even want to think about how the redhead would act if he ever found out his own father and crawled into his husband’s bed while he was away.

Axel just laughed at that, “You know that Ifrit doesn’t care about that.” He wrapped his arms around Roxas once more and guided the resisting blond onto the dance floor, “Don’t tell me you’re going shy.” He teased as he gracefully moved his feet and guided Roxas along the floor in a slow dance.

Roxas blushed at that. He glanced around the dance floor and didn’t see any signs of the king. Maybe he could get away with some PDA with his husband, “Please,” The blond scoffed, “When have I ever gotten shy?” Roxas leaned into the taller man, enjoying the warmth that always seemed to be radiating off of Axel thanks to Ifrit’s blessing.

Axel chuckled as he held the blond closer. He wanted to take the smaller man back to their room and just ravish him and make him the happiest birthday boy the five kingdoms had ever seen before. But there was just one more thing that needed to happen first. 

The two twirled around for a while longer before the announcing for cake. Everyone cheered with excitement as they crowded around the overly large pastry that was getting wheeled into the room. Roxas was pushed up front while the guests sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. But the blond didn’t hear them. His eyes were zeroed in on who was bringing the cake in.

Hayner gave his best friend a sheepish wave, “Are you going to come blow out your candles?” The dirty blond said with a wide smile. It was obvious he wanted to hug his friend, or at least say a smart-ass remark, but his status as a lowly servant stopped him. But it didn’t stop Roxas who, with Axel’s encouraging hand pushing him forward, ran towards Hayner. He wrapped his best friend in a tight hug.

“Holy Carbuncle you’re here too!” The birthday boy ignored the hush whispers and judging stares from the noble guests. It was his day and he’d be damned if he let them ruin his day! He had his brother, best friend, and lover all in one place. What could go wrong?

Hayner was the first to pull away, “Well, You’re Highness, are you going to make a wish and blow out the candles?”

Roxas regarded his cake and studied the candles as he thought of what to wish for. Maybe Ventus being here? King Xehanort to stop harassing him about his relationship with Axel? That sounded good too. But other than that, Roxas was happy with his life. Taking a deep breath, the blond blew out all nineteen candles in one try. The guests cheered and clapped and soon the cake was cut. The party went on and Roxas enjoyed every second of it.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas grunted as he fell onto the bed. Lips covered his own. Fingers tangled into red hair as Roxas pulled Axel closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, leaving no space between them. A gasp left the blond when Axel’s lips left his and teeth bit into the blond’s collarbone.

“Ah-!” Roxas’s gasp turned into a giggle as Axel tried to work his clothing off. They had to part a bit to tear away shirts, but their lips quickly found each other again. Axel, being on top, easily wiggled out of his pants and underwear. Roxas locked his ankles around that thin waist. At the corner of his eye, Roxas noticed the fire burning in the fireplace grew a little brighter than usual.

“Roxas,” Axel muttered as he parted from that tempting mouth. His hand slipped into the blond’s tight pants, finding it hard to maneuver, “You need to let go of me.” But all he got in response was a whine and the legs tightening around him. Roxas used the new leverage to rub his trapped length against Axel’s, making the redhead moan.

“But Axel,” Roxas batted his lashes at the man, “I never got to thank you for my wonderful birthday gift.” Throwing his weight, Roxas managed to roll them so he was now straddling Axel. Hands roamed the redhead’s muscular chest, “I was so worried that you had forgotten what today was.” Roxas pouted.

“In my defense, you never told me your birthday. I had to go digging around for it.” Axel explained. His own hands working on stripping the blond of his pants. His fingers groping at the exposed cheeks, fingers finding the middle. Roxas groaned and let his head fall on Axel’s shoulders, “Don’t.” He said between clenched teeth. Axel didn’t need to be told twice and instantly dropped his hands, “I’m still sore from this morning.” Roxas giggled as he kissed up his husband’s neck, “I don’t think I can take you again. There’s just too much.” The blond gave Axel a coy smile as one of his hands gently stroked the man.

With a grunt, Axel angled himself to make it easier to rub his length against Roxas’s, “So how do you want to do this? I can give you a very, very enjoyable blow job. We can keep doing this,” He flexed his hips into Roxas’s for emphasis, “Whatever you want birthday boy.”

Roxas bit his lip in pleasure as Axel kept rubbing against him, “Ah~ Remember what you promised me on your birthday?”

Suddenly Axel stopped and sat up on his elbows, forcing Roxas to back off a bit. Green eyes seemed to look everywhere but at Roxas. Axel was obviously nervous, “Oh, that…” He didn’t sound excited about it and the fire had gone back to its original state, making the room grow a bit colder.

Whatever confidence Roxas had was slowly flagging, “Yeah…that…” Roxas took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly let it out, “Look, if you’re uncomfortable then we don’t have to.” 

A large hand reached over and cupped Roxas’s cheek, making blue look into green, “Yeah, it is a bit nerve wracking. It’s just not something I ever thought about doing until I met you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Roxas smiled at Axel before kissing the man’s palm. Guess that made him one too. Just to think not even a year ago he couldn’t stand the sight of this man, but now he was all he wanted. Axel had become his best friend, “Now lay back,” The blond insisted as he gently pushed Axel down until he was flat underneath him, “And let me do all the work.”

Axel opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shushed by those soft lips on his. Roxas tried to dominate the kiss, but Axel wasn’t going to give in without a fight. Where was the fun in that? Tongues fought in a sloppy kiss as hands roamed. One man trying to out do the other. 

Roxas finally won. All it took was raking his nails down Axel’s chest until he was able to reach the man’s dick. He gave it a few strong pumps, making Axel break away from him to moan from the stimulation. Without letting go of the man, Roxas reached for the bedside table where they kept a vial of oil in. Very carefully, the blond lubed up his fingers and poured some extra on his moving hand. The messier the sex the better. At least that was Roxas’s philosophy.

Very slowly, almost like he was trying to put Axel in a trance. Roxas kissed his way down the man’s tone body; all while never breaking eye contact. The lower he got, the tenser Axel’s muscles got. Roxas tried to help but rubbing at them with his free hand (managing to smear more oil on the man in the process) and leaving tender kisses, but nothing seemed to work. At this point the fire had gone down to just a smolder. With a defeated sigh Roxas sat up, leaving his hand resting on Axel’s pelvis, “Are you sure you’re okay?” The blond asked. The now dim lighting made Axel’s green eyes pop, making it easy for Roxas to see the uncertainty in them. “I don’t want to feel like I’m…” He didn’t want to finish that sentence, or thought, “I want us to both enjoy it and have fun. But if you stay this tense…” 

“Sorry. I’m trying Roxas. I was the one who offered to do it. Guess I’m just over thinking things.” 

Roxas laughed, though it sounded too hollow and fake, “Yeah, you did. But still,” He looked at a random spot on the bed. He bit at his lower lip as he thought of what to do, “How about we just, hmmm….” Roxas’s ass hurt too much to willingly bottom, but he also wanted something more than just some basic rubbing and dry humping. He needed to be closer to Axel than that.

Suddenly Roxas was rocked, dragging his attention back to the redhead. Axel was shifting his hips, parting his legs more and giving Roxas more room between them. Before the blond could ask what was going on he was pulled down into a heated kiss, “I want to do this.” He breathed out when they parted. A shaky hand grabbed Roxas by the wrist and guided the younger man down. Axel never let go as Roxas went past the now limp cock and lower. Heavily swallowing, Axel let go of Roxas’s hand when it was on his ass, fingers close to his hole. 

Roxas just traced the pucker. He could feel Axel’s body reacting. The lighting in the room flickered as Axel’s emotions clashed. With his free hand, Roxas tried to distract the redhead by grabbing his length and rubbed the head at the same time he rubbed Axel’s entrance. 

“Just go already.” Axel said in a strained voice. One of his hands was fisted in the pillow, while the other was tightly gripping at Roxas’s bicep.

Roxas leaned down and licked at some sweat that was building up on Axels’ collarbone. The redhead let out a soft moan and tilted his head to the side to give his husband more room to work with. Roxas took that as a good sign and went to work with kissing and nipping at the fragile skin there, making Axle gasp and moan in the process. Using this to his advantage, the blond slowly pushed his index finger inside.

Three things happened at once. Axel whimpered from the strange intrusion. Roxas’s length twitched and leaked precum from the thought of how hot and tight inside the man was and how he was dying to get in there. And the fire shot up, flams licking the top of the mantle.

“Is this okay?” Roxas quietly asked as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of the man as he tried to help him adjust to the feeling. He knew first hand how odd it was. Axel nodded his head, but Roxas could see him clenching his teeth and the strained veins in his were purple and very visible. He was not okay. Roxas pecked his husband’s cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, anywhere he could reach. All while whispering words of encouragement, “It’ll get better. Trust me.” He whispered.

“Add another.” Axel gritted out. He wasn’t ready. Roxas knew he wasn’t. He went to voice his disagreement, but Axel cantered his hips, “Just do it Roxas.”

Roxas didn’t want to, but he grabbed the oil and poured more on his fingers in hopes it would make things easier. He gently added another finger. A weird noise came out of Axel that was a mix between fear and pain. Roxas was about to pull his fingers out, but Axel seemed to be anticipating that and grabbed the blond’s wrist to keep it in place.

Roxas tried to fight against the hold, all while trying to not cause anymore discomfort to the other man, but Axel’s hold was too strong, “I want this Roxas.”

“Then stop being so tense.” 

Axel groaned as he tried to straighten his back and roll the tension out of his shoulders. But by doing so he rocked against Roxas’s fingers, making them hit a certain spot inside. Axel bit his lip to stop a scream of pleasure from leaving him, but the fire all but jumped out of the fireplace. Roxas couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Finally, Axel felt what he felt every time they were together like this. The redhead gasped, “Do that again.” The man’s words came out as pants as he worked his hips on Roxas’s fingers.

The pressure around Roxas’s fingers loosened, making it easier to stretch the muscles. He kept playing with the bundle of nerves making Axel gasp and mewl in pleasure. Suddenly the redhead tensed as white streams covered Roxas’s hand. Axel bonelessly flopped on the mattress. Completely spent.

But Roxas didn’t pull his fingers out, but he did stop moving them. He knew how sensitive it could be after cumming the first time, “Finally got used to it?” Roxas couldn’t help the small laugh and smile on his face as he looked down at his content husband. But Axel couldn’t talk. He just hummed and weakly nodded his head, “Are you ready for more?” 

Axel groaned as he rolled his hips, “I don’t know. So soon?”

Roxas hummed and nuzzled Axel’s neck, inhaling the scent of tea that always seemed to be coming off the man, “Well you may have gotten off, but I still want you.” He rubbed his hard length against Axel’s thigh to prove his point.

Axel nodded his head and kissed Roxas’s forehead, “Want you too. Go ahead.”

Deciding it was better to just keep going while Axel was relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss, Roxas added another finger and quickly finished stretching the man. When he deemed it done he pulled his fingers out and quickly oiled up his cock, “Ready?” Axel could only nod, nerves killing his ability to talk. Very, very, carefully, Roxas slid in. 

“Shit.” Was all Roxas was able to squeak. The pressure and heat were so intense around him. It took everything in him to not cum.

“Yeah, shit.” Axel’s fingers dug into Roxas’s arms, little crescent shaped marks imprinting on his pale skin. Roxas was going to ask if he was okay, but the now hard, twitching member rubbing against his abdomen told him Axel was fine, “Can you please move?”

“Yeah…yeah…just give me a moment.” Roxas couldn’t move his head off Axel’s shoulders. He had to take a moment to breathe and calm down. Axel didn’t say anything else. He just rubbed his hands up and down Roxas’s back, trying to help calm the blond down. They stayed like that for a few more moments until Roxas raised his head and gave Axel a deep kiss. While the man was distracted, Roxas began to slowly rock in and out of the tight heat. 

Both men moaned. Axel’s prostate was struck repeatedly. He couldn’t believe such a small, hidden part of his body could wreck him like this. He could feel his dick leak on his stomach from the stimulation until it became too much, and his hand wiggled between their sweating bodies and he began to pump himself to the same rhythm of Roxas’s thrusts.

Roxas sat up so he could watch Axel. His hands held the man’s wide hips to help Axel move with him. As he looked down at the redhead, Roxas couldn’t help the spike of arousal that shot though him. Suddenly he didn’t feel close enough to Axel. He wanted to be deeper. With a groan he let go of the man’s hips and instead hauled Axel’s long legs over his shoulders, bending the man almost in half. Damn Axel was flexible. Roxas would have to remember that.

Everything after that was a blur for Roxas. He didn’t know how long they were connected, but his knees were growing weak and unsteady from the strain. But that didn’t matter to him. All that he cared about was making Axel feel good and showing him how great bottoming was. 

Apparently, that wouldn’t be a problem. With a loud cry, Axel came again. The suffocating heat got even tighter, managing to push Roxas off the edge soon after.

Not being able to hold himself up anymore, Roxas collapsed on top of Axel. The two struggled to catch their breaths, heartbeats pounding against their chests. Finally, Roxas found the energy to pull out of Axel and roll off the man, “So,” Roxas panted, “How was it?” He tried to hide his anxiety from his voice. What if he was terrible?

Axel just laughed and rubbed his nose against Roxas’s, “So good.”

“Yeah?”

Axel just hummed as he pulled the sheets around them, “We need to go clean up.” He scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t the biggest fan of being covered in lube. But he was also too tired and sore to actually do anything about it.

Suddenly the door banged open and Sora walked in with Hayner close on his heels, “I didn’t come all the way form Lamina for you to hog-“ The prince cut himself off when he saw two very naked people in bed, “Ah gross!” He yelped. Quickly turning he covered Hayner’s eyes before the servant could fully take in his baby brother’s naked chest.

“What?” Hayner yelped as he tried to pry Sora’s hands off his face, “Did Roxas finally gut Axel and there’s just a pool of intestines laying on the ground?” A low, irritated growl from said redhead told Hayner that his theory was wrong. The dirty blond flushed as the realization hit him, “What the-aw man sick!” 

“Sora,” Roxas called, getting the brunet’s attention, “Would you kindly get the fuck out of my room?”

The two intruders didn’t need to be told twice and after saying an awkward goodnight left the couple alone. After a long pause they began to laugh, “Did you see the look on Sora’s face?” Roxas rolled on his side, “Oh my god he’s going to kill me tomorrow.” But that morbid thought didn’t stop his giggles.

Axel snorted at that. Its not like he hadn’t told the brunet that he was fucking Roxas that morning. Maybe Sora should have thought of that before he went barging into people’s bedrooms. 

“Hey Axel,” Roxas rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around Axel’s thin waist, “I never thanked you for today did I?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He nuzzled into the redhead’s neck and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you for making this the best birthday ever.”


	2. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I rewrote this chapter 3 times, all of them almost complete, but none of them flowed correctly in the timeline I have plotted out or I just didn't like them in general. Then school and work got in the way too. But anyway, yay a new chapter!   
> Its pretty much Sora-centric since I don't feel like he's been getting enough screen time and I love my awkward brunet <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

A scream of pain ripped through the room. Light danced off the young queen’s face, highlighting the sweat. Her blond hair twisted in odd curls and her bangs stuck to her forehead. Her legs were bent at the knee, her heels digging into the soft matters as another pain traveled up her spine.

“You’re doing great m'lady.” A nurse between the woman’s legs said with a large smile, “Head’s almost out. Just a couple more pushes.” 

Naminé grit her teeth and followed the midwife’s instructions. She tried to even out her breathing whenever a contraction became too much to bear. She felt like she was being ripped in half and that her insides were going to spill out. Tears welled up in crystal blue eyes as the pain became too much. She was on the verge of passing out.

With one last push she could hear the cries of a baby before everything went black.

~X~x~X~x~

Cloud paced around the room. The only noises came from the crackling fire burning in the corner and the soft coos coming from the bundle in his arms. Blue eyes carefully studied the baby. Round blue eyes looked back at him. The little one had Naminé's eyes, nose, even her pout. He couldn't see a trace of him or Vanitas. All this uncertainty was driving the king mad. Part of him was happy to finally have the long awaited heir to his kingdom had finally arrived, but the lack of closure over the child being his or not lingered in the back of his head.

A tiny hand reached out and grasped Cloud's finger. 

“Zackary.” A weak voice said on the other side of the room, grabbing the king's attention. Naminé had woken up and was leaning against fluffy pillows that looked like they were engulfing her, “His name's Zack.”

Cloud smiled at his wife as he took a seat on the edge of their bed, “How are you feeling?” His queen had lost a lot of blood, her midwives managed to stop it in time, but the young woman was still deathly pale and was very weak. 

Naminé smiled but made no move to get closer to her husband and child, “Just very sore. I'm afraid I'll be stuck on bed rest for a while.”

“Don't push yourself, love. I'll inform your servants and ladies in waiting so you won't even have to lift a finger.” Zack started to whimper and twitch in Cloud's arms. His face scrunched up as a wail started to form. 

Naminé held her arms out, allowing her husband to hand her the newborn, “Its feeding time. I'd like to be left alone, please.”

“Anything for you.” Cloud leaned over and kissed his wife on her lips before standing and leaving the room. As the king walked down the hall he let his content smile fade, his act slowly fading. He was happy that his wife had been able to conceive and able to have such a healthy son. But deep down he couldn't feel a connection to the child. He knew that Zack wasn't Tact's rightful heir. He was a child of Ignis.

~X~x~X~x~

Sora was dizzy from all the dancing. All the lady's of the court couldn't pass up the opportunity to dance with a prince of a far off kingdom. The fact that he was next in line and unwed didn't help the fact. The brunet hadn't had a chance to sit down since the cake had been cut and Roxas disappeared.

Not that he minded any of this really. Having his arms wrapped around a pretty woman was far from a punishment. He was currently twirling Princess Kairi around the dance floor. The girl was starting to look bored standing on the sidelines, so Sora took it upon himself to show her a good time.

The two were laughing as the prince carelessly spun and dipped the young princess around the dance floor. It was getting late and a lot of the royals and nobles had taken their leave for the night, giving the dancing couple plenty of room to carelessly fling each other around.

The song ended and the two separated, large smiles on both of their faces, “Thank you.” Kairi giggled with a bow, “Dancing isn't really Terra's thing. I swear he is the most boring person I have ever met.”

Sora gave the girl a sympathetic smile and pulled her into a hug, “Everything will work out. Don't worry.” When they parted the prince gave the girl a kiss on her forehead, “A princess always deserves her happy ending.”

A slow clap interrupted the two, “Well done you two! I never knew someone could dance so horribly.” 

“Vanitas!” Kairi huffed at her older brother, “Don't be so rude!”

The black-haired prince laughed, “Has anyone ever told you that you look like a chipmunk whenever you're mad?” That just seemed to egg the princess on and her scowl deepen, making both princes laugh.

Suddenly, something caught Sora's eye. A girl hanging off in the distance. Among the crowd of brightly colored dresses and flashy jewels she was a speck of darkness, a shadow meant to blend into the background, “I'll be right back.” 

Sora left the bickering siblings and approached the strange girl. She didn't seem to notice him approaching, her sapphire eyes looked like they were searching through the guests, “Looking for someone?” Sora asked, making the girl jump.

The girl gasped when she realized who was talking to her. Taking a quick bow the girl said, “Good evening your Highness.” Her choppy black hair hung in her eyes, “Can I help you with anything?”

Sora studied the girl for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought, “Just wanted to come say 'hi', so, hello.”

“Oh...” The girl blinked a couple of times as she tried to think of something to say back, “Hello. How are you enjoying you time in Ignis?”

The prince just hummed and leaned against a nearby pillar, “Its alright. Kind of too dark and serious for my taste. But anyway, have we met before? I can't shake the feeling that I've seen you around.”

“I've lived in this castle for many years. You may have seen me around, lending a hand where I can.”

“Huh, so you're a maid? I mean, excuse me if I offend you or anything, but why are you dressed like you're attending the party? Shouldn't you be working or something?” Sora awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

The girl blushed, “I mean, I am a maid now, but not originally.” She seemed to falter for a second as she tried to gain her composure.

“Hey Sora! I see you've met Xion.” Reno approached the pair. He had on a tipsy smile and a glass of wine in his hand. The redhead was clearly enjoying the party. Larxene wasn't too far behind her fiance, but seemed to be distracted by a mirror and started to fix her mused hair and smeared make up. 

Wide blue eyes looked between the redhead and the embarrassed looking girl. “Xion?” Sora's mouth made an O in realization on who the girl he was talking to was. So this was Axel's ex-lover. She was cute and the young prince felt a ping in his chest at the thought of her being with his brother-in-law. 

But he quickly pushed that thought aside. Axel seemed to be completely devoted to Roxas now. Xion wasn't even his concubine anymore. She wasn't tied to the redhead anymore. With that in mind Sora gave the girl a pleasant smile and a shallow bow, “I've heard a lot about you. Care to have a dance?”

Reno snickered in the background as he watched his tipsy princess, not paying any attention to the couple next to him. But if he had been watching them he would have seen the fire in Xion's eyes as she fumed at the brunet in front of her.

“I know what you're after.” She growled, “Men are so typical.” She spat and walked away, uncaring about how she just treated the visiting royal.

Shocked blue eyes watched the infuriated woman leave, he wanted to call her back but couldn't find the words. What just happened?

“Way to strike out kid.” Reno snorted, “You need to learn how to be smooth. I can give you lessons if you'd like.”

Larxene had made her way over to them by that point and poked Reno in the cheek, “I don't think you're the best person for that.”She cackled as she grabbed her fiance's cheeks and squished them together, distorting his face, “So stupid looking.” She let go and gave the glaring man a kiss on one of his abused cheeks, “But also adorable, I guess.” The woman laced her fingers with Reno's. They shared a look of affection and adoration that made Sora's stomach boil with jealousy. 

Why couldn't he find someone to look at him like that?

While the couple were distracted by each other, Sora slipped away. He aimlessly wondered around the ballroom. It was getting late and he couldn't find Roxas to talk to. Where had his baby brother disappeared to?

“Sora?” A quiet voice spoke up behind him. The prince turned to see Kairi sheepishly looking at him, “Sorry, I saw what happened and feel bad. Xion's my lady-in-waiting and how she treated you reflects on me.” The usually happy princess looked a bit distraught at what her servant had done. Ignis and Lamina were on good terms, but they were fragile terms and she would hate to be the reason to start another war over something stupid. 

Sora could see the worry and distress in the young girl's eyes and couldn't help but pull her into a hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her close, “Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not offended at all.” He sighed and looked over Kairi at the slowly emptying room, couples exiting together. He couldn't get rid of the digging feeling of loneliness in his heart. He was the firstborn, the heir of Lamina. Shouldn't he have been married by now to some noblewoman or princess? It seemed like every girl he came in contact with was either taken or running away from him. 

Kairi pulled away and brushed some hair out of Sora's eyes, “Are you okay?”

Two pairs of blue eyes gazed into each other. Sora couldn't help but admire of how beautiful the woman in his arms was. She was also a great person and someone he could call his friend. He felt a pang at that thought. He had to remind himself, Kairi was engaged. So this was as far as he could get with the princess. 

Sora shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Yeah.” He pulled away from Kairi, “I think I'm going to go to bed now. Have a good night Princess.”

Kairi frowned as she watched the brunet's retreating form. Something was wrong, “Hey, Sora.” She caught up to the prince and stopped him by grabbing him by the elbow, “Do you want me to talk to Xion for you?” She could see Sora's back muscles tense at the mention on her maid, “I saw you two talking. I'm not blind. I can see there's something between the two of you, but she's too stubborn to admit anything.”

“Or she's in love with Axel and thinks I just want to sleep with her.” Sora still refused to turn around. 

“Just give me an hour. Meet me in my room.”

Sora wanted to object. Him sneaking into the princess's room in the middle of the night seemed a bit inappropriate. But by the time he turned around to object to the idea, but Kairi had already left.

~X~x~X~x~

Who knew a simple wooden door could be so intimidating. Sora stood in the dark hallway looking at said door. The halls weer abandoned as everyone went to their respective rooms for the night so no one would see him sneak into the princess's room, but he still couldn't help but feel eyes on him. 

With a shaking hand the prince reach out and gave a quiet knock. It didn't take long for the door to open up, but by the wrong girl.

“Xion?” Sora's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

The raven haired girl hummed and opened the door up wider for Sora to slip through and closed it behind him, “Kairi says I have to properly apologize to you.” The maid crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at the floor. She stood in the middle of the room, looking completely out of place mixed in with the lavished furniture, “I'm sorry for accusing you of anything improper. I understand you were just being friendly. Will you accept my apology?” The girl bowed to the royal, keeping her eyes trained on Sora's feet.

The prince stood dumbfounded. He didn't know what he was expecting when Kairi had invited him up to her room, but he definitely wasn't expecting this. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, “Ah...it's fine Xion. I wasn't offended at all. Just a little surprised to be honest.”

“I still shouldn't have accused you of anything regardless.” The small girl stayed in the bowed position, making Sora's back ache in sympathy. 

“You, ah, can stand straight.” He gently grabbed the girl by the shoulder and helped guide her to stand. Blue eyes locked in on each other and Sora had to shake his head a bit to stop himself from getting lost in them, “Please, this is all unnecessary. I'm not mad in the least bit.” 

“Yes, m'lord.”

Sora cringed at that, “And no need to be so formal. Just call me Sora.”

Xion's content little smile turned and she shook her head, “But that's no way to talk to a visiting prince. From a lady in waiting no less.”

“Oh...well I was thinking we could be friends. Status doesn't bother me in the least bit.” He stuck his hand out for the girl to shake, “So, friends?”

Xion bit her lower lip in thought, “Okay. Friends.” She reached out and shook the offered hand. 

~X~x~X~x~

“Roxas!” Sora yelled as he threw open his baby brother's bedroom door and ran in, completely ignoring the time of night. The candles in the room were dimmed and almost burnt out. In the dark room the brunet could make out the faint outline of Roxas. He was sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled up to his nose. The older prince didn't seem to care about his embarrassment as he jumped on the large bed, “Have you been up here all night? I was wondering where you went.”

Roxas lowered the blanket and glared at Sora, “Not all night. Only about an hour or so. Did you come barging in here to make sure I was here or did you have something to tell me?”

“I wanted to ask you about Xion actually.” 

Just the mention of the girl hardened Roxas's glare, “What about her?”

Sora threw himself down so he was laying next to his brother, “I just met her and she seems interesting.”

Roxas groaned and fell back into the pillows, “I don't like her.”

“Ugh this again?” A new voice entered the conversation. The Lamina brothers both looked towards the now open bathroom door to see Axel. The redhead was only wearing a towel, making Sora blush. He wasn't attracted to men in the least bit, but he could see the appeal in Axel. 

“Yes this again.” Roxas sighed and rubbed at his face with both hands, “I'm tired of it too. Can she just go away already.”

“You're allowed to have your friends and I can have mine.” Axel's mood seemed to sour along with Roxas's. 

Sora wished he hadn't brought it up. He didn't know how Roxas felt about Xion, “Look, if you don't want me being friends with her, I won't. I just started to talk to her and wanted to know a little more since she seems so secritive.” The brunet sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed

“Oh fuck that.” Axel scoffed, “She's a nice girl with some trust issues. Just break down her walls and she'll be the most loyal person you know.” Roxas pulled the blanket over his face and seemed to curl up in a ball, almost like he was trying to hide. All the while muttering something under his breath. Axel rolled his eyes and pulled the offending sheet away, “And what was that? If you wanna say something then say it.”

“I said,” Roxas fully sat up and shoved Axel away so the redhead wasn't in his face anymore, “You would know something about breaking down her walls.” The two didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stared intently at each other as they had a silent argument.

Sora was about to excuse himself and go to bed, his stomach sour for starting a fight between the two. He should have just gone to Kairi in the morning. But before he could leave Roxas sighed in defeat, “I guess she's never done anything to me outright.” He looked away from Axel and towards Sora, “If you think its a good idea, then I won't stop you.”

“But if you do anything to her and upset her then I won't have any problem burning all of your hair off.” Axel threatened. 

Sora paled at the treat. He knew that Axel couldn't physically hut him, but that didn't make it any less scary, “You make it sound like I'm trying to court her.” He gave a weak laugh.

Axel raised a brow at that, “What? You're too good for her?”

“Axel,” Roxas sighed and rubbed the stress from his forehead, “Can you please stop antagonizing him? Of course he's not going to be courting her.”

“Oh? And why's that?” 

“Please Axel, just shut up for a little while.” 

The redhead didn't look too happy, but he respected his husband's wishes. 

“Umm...well...it looks like I caused enough damage here for the night.” Sora scooted off the bed and walked towards the door, “So have a good night you two, and I'll see you in the morning.” The brunet quickly shuffled out of the door.

The moment the door clicked shut Axel threw off his towel and climbed over a now blushing blond. He cupped Roxas's face and pulled him into a heated kiss. The younger prince couldn't hold back the moan as the redhead slid his tongue into his mouth.

“Wait,” Roxas gasped as he gently pushed Axel far away enough that the kiss broke, but the man was only a few inches away from his face, “Aren't we fighting?”

Axel darkly chuckled as he ducked down and started to nip at the exposed flesh of Roxas's neck, “You know we can not agree on every little thing and not completely hate each other right?” 

Roxas couldn't stop the surprised moan when Axel ended his sentence with a rather harsh bite to his shoulder. Blunt nails dug into the redhead's back as the blond pulled him closer, “Gods you're unsustainable aren't you?” All he got in reply was a hand sneaking underneath the blankets and groping his hardening member. Looks like he wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short. There was supposed to be more, but it would send Sora down another path and I'm not sure how I feel about it just yet so I'm holding off on writing it until I can figure it out lol  
> But please review! I love all and any feedback!


End file.
